As synchronous population events SPW-Rs are strongly implicated in the transmission of intra- hippocampally stored representations to extra-hippocampal targets, supporting the consolidation of memory at these targets. The primary hippocampal output originates from CA1 pyramidal cells (CA1PCs), and CA1PCs with specific cortical and subcortical extra-hippocampal targets are thought to be differentially distributed along the main hippocampal anatomical axes. In turn, recent studies demonstrated the presence of a large degree of morphological and functional heterogeneity within the CA1PC populations along these same hippocampal axes, suggesting the presence of target-specific functional subdivisions within the hippocampal network. However, the precise anatomical and functional organization, recruitment mechanisms and behavioral relevance of SPW-Rs along these extra-hippocampal target-specific subdivisions remain unknown. In Project 4, we will perform an extensive set of new correlational and pertubational experiments which will provide novel insights into CA1PC target-specific SPW-R organization and function.